Most video today is filmed in a two-dimensional (2D) manner and is also presented to a viewer in a 2D manner. Stereo video, which is also referred to as three-dimensional (3D) video, is a particular class of video which provides the viewer with the added illusion of depth (i.e., an added third dimension). Thus, stereo video provides the viewer with a more lifelike viewing experience and an increased sense of reality which allows the viewer to become more engaged in the content of the video.